


Hot and Bothered

by charis2770



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Seduction, Bottom Yuuri, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Skating practice, Slash, Spanking, Top Victor, Turnabout is Fair Play, Victor is very interested, Yaoi, Yuuri tries to be sexy, mention of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: Yuuri, after months of feeling shy and awkward about trying to act sexy for Victor, finally finds his courage. He's surprised at how well it works! He'd just forgotten that turnabout is fair play...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawkwardturtleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/gifts).



> This story is for my very wonderful and supportive follower, Alastrine Emry. Thank you so much for everything, and for such a great fic request! I had so much fun writing this. 
> 
> There's nothing terribly intense or heavy in this story. It's about cute, beautiful boys being lovers, and getting a little bit adventurous. Victor takes Yuuri a little outside his comfort zone, but their love and trust in each other quickly turns it into something Yuuri would have never expected could be so hot. I just really love the idea of Victor introducing a much more inexperienced Yuuri to kink in a caring way, and Yuuri being flustered and nervous, but finding out he loves it in the end. Because it's Victor. And their love is important to my soul.
> 
> If you want to find out more about me, check me out at Charis2770.tumblr.com

The arena is pretty busy. They’d tried, but been unable to book private practice time this close to the competition. It was a relatively minor event, although since it was at least significant enough to gain participants points on the circuit, Victor had insisted that they attend. Plus, Victor loved America, and their schedule just now would permit them to stick around for a few days and do some sightseeing after the competition was over. 

 

But before it, there was only time for practice. So despite the fact that at least a dozen other skaters shared the ice, Yuuri and Victor are here too, running through Yuuri’s routine again (and again and again) to squeeze in every extra moment of work that they can. Since they don’t have the ice to themselves, Yuuri is wearing a tiny set of earbuds with a small mp3 player clipped securely to his waistband. He doesn't know where Victor had gotten the mp3 player, but Victor had explained that Yuuri’s cell phone didn’t have a belt clip and it would be unfortunate for it to go flying out of his pants on a jump and shatter against the ice, which was pretty hard to argue with. Standing by the railing, Victor is watching Yuuri like a hawk, his blue eyes intent on every move, an earbud in one of his ears as  _ Eros _ played on his phone, in time to Yuuri’s own version, so he could accurately critique how well his skater was keeping time to the music. For some reason it strikes Yuuri as something intimate and secret, them sharing the song that embodied their love while no one else could hear it.

 

Yuuri feels…. _ different _ today. They had made love last night in their hotel. He could still feel the faint, distant echo of his lover’s presence inside his body when he bent or stretched or flexed as he skated through his routine. Victor wasn’t exactly small, and even though he was almost always very careful and tender with Yuuri, there was always such a sense of nearly overwhelming  _ fullness _ when Victor was inside him. His face flushes a little at the direction of his thoughts, but he doesn’t think anyone would notice. Everybody’s cheeks turned a little pink after they’d been out on the ice for a while, due to cold and exertion. 

 

It’s more than that, though. Yuuri know he’s worlds less experienced than Victor. It doesn’t bother him. He doesn’t doubt Victor’s feelings for him, and he knows that none of the lovers Victor’d had before him matter at all anymore, not even the couple of them Victor had really cared about. Yuuri is the only one Victor cares about now. Besides, he’s had plenty of occasions to be grateful for Victor’s experience as his lover has shown him pleasure he’d never have imagined in his wildest dreams. He’s always been content to let Victor take the lead, to show him things, teach him  _ everything _ , because Yuuri is far too innocent and shy to come up with much of anything on his own. Except….except last night, in the dark of their luxurious hotel room (Victor loves to spoil him, and he can afford to), Yuuri had blushingly whispered in Victor’s ear as Victor held him close and thrust so deeply inside him. His own words play over in his mind, around the music in his ears.

 

“Oh god, Victor….you feel so good inside me….So full, you fill me up…..Fuck me, oh, fuck me, come inside me, I want to feel you…..I want to feel your come in me, marking me up inside as yours.” He’d been scarlet with embarrassment as he’d said all of it, but Victor’s reaction had been nothing short of spectacular. Yuuri had never gotten any closer to dirty talk than gasping vaguely things like “yes,” and “more” and “ohhh” and “ _ Victor!”  _ Well, Victor, apparently, has a pretty serious kink for dirty talk, which shouldn’t be a surprise since he’s always taken great delight in murmuring shockingly filthy things into Yuuri’s ears while he fucks him, but Yuuri hadn’t expected it to work on Victor the other way around quite as well as it had. It had also surprised him in how powerful it had made him feel when Victor had gasped and moaned helplessly and completely lost control and come inside him almost right away, before making sure Yuuri reached his own climax, which had never happened before. Of course he’d taken care of Yuuri right away, jerking him off expertly while still inside him, growling what a naughty little minx his boy was. It had been...amazing. Yuuri had felt truly  _ sexy _ for the first time. Still feels that way today, in fact. This newfound ability to turn Victor on so much is exciting, and he wants more.

 

He glances over at Victor as he executes a flawless triple flip and finds Victor’s eyes on him. Yuuri’s lips curve in a slow smile, a sultry smile. He sees Victor’s eyes widen just a little bit. Subtly, Yuuri alters the way he skates. He focuses his mind, not on the technicalities of his routine, but on Victor and the way he knows that lithe, muscular body looks underneath his coach’s tracksuit. He imagines the way their bodies move together in bed. His chosen music is about love, but there are many ways to express love, aren’t there? He’s always focused on the way his heart feels when he skates, but today he focuses on the way Victor makes his  _ body _ feel. The routine takes on a decidedly sensual feel. No one else on the ice takes any notice of it, but Yuuri knows Victor sees it. He can tell when he glances his coach’s way every time his routine faces him in Victor’s direction. Victor stares at him fixedly, his eyes slightly narrowed and somehow blazing at him across the ice. He finishes the routine and glides over to the railing where Victor waits for him, skidding to a stop with a shimmer of ice crystals. He smiles at Victor.

 

“How did I do, coach?” he asks innocently, breathing hard from the effort of the routine.

 

“What are you doing, Yuuri,” murmurs Victor softly, leaning close so that no one can hear him.

 

“Why, practicing of course,” replies Yuuri, grinning. 

 

“Since when does practicing mean showing off your body so shamelessly for all of these other people to see?” growls Victor in his ear. Yuuri loves the way Victor’s accent sounds when his voice goes all low and rumbly like this. His smile widens victoriously. That powerful feeling from the previous night expands in his chest. It’s working. If he’s not mistaken, Victor is aroused. His pupils are dilated a little, and then there’s that growl.

 

“I’m only showing  _ you _ ,” he whispers. “ _ Eros _ . The way you make me feel.” He lowers his  voice a little more, leans a little closer. “When you touch me.”

 

“Yuuri,” growls Victor, even lower, “you are being very naughty.”

 

“I can’t help the way you make me feel,” breathes Yuuri in his lover’s ear. “I can feel it when I skate, the way you make me feel inside. So full.”

 

Victor swallows and shuffles a little closer to the rails. Yuuri glances down and grins in delight. Victor’s arousal isn’t readily apparent, because his tracksuit pants are rather loose, but Yuuri can see it this close to him; a slight tenting in the front of the blue fabric. His cheeks are dusted with pink. 

 

“Now is not the time for this,” says Victor, sounding a little breathless and Yuuri thinks  _ I did that, I made him that way  _ and it’s an astonishing feeling. It makes Yuuri feel brazen and strong. He’s never felt that way before in his life. He’s  _ imagined _ being courageous, but he’s never been able to act that way. “You need to practice. Go. Again.” Victor’s trying to make his voice sound stern, but despite the chill in the arena from the ice, there is a tiny bit of sweat above his upper lip and on his brow, and his eyes are a very deep blue and his pupils are wide, and he shifts from one foot to the other as though he’s uncomfortable. He looks  _ flustered _ and Yuuri’s never seen him that way. He wants to know if he can keep doing that, keep making Victor feel this way. 

 

So he skates back out to the middle of the ice, and they count off the timing and both start their music at the same time. Yuuri strikes the beginning pose of his routine, but it’s different. He cocks his hip out a little more, strokes his fingers up his body before placing his arm just so, turns his head to look at Victor….and winks at him. Victor glares at him. Yuuri’s smile is as mischievous as he knows how to make it, as naughty. He thinks about Victor touching him to help him pull it off, and it looks like it works because Victor’s glare turns a little desperate. Yuuri skates. He throws himself into the routine with no thought to its technicalities or timing. Instead he thinks of making love with Victor. Of  _ fucking. _ It’s not a competition routine anymore, it’s a seduction, or as much of one as he can make it, with his limited experience. And in a pair of skates on the ice in front of a bunch of other people. He’s glad there’s no one he knows practicing right now. Some of the skaters he knows aren’t even coming to this small competition, mostly because they don’t need the points, but the others had all gotten here early enough to book private time on the ice, while Yuuri and Victor had arrived late due to a cancelled flight they’d had to rearrange. He’s breathing hard when he finishes, and not all of it is due to exertion. Thinking sexy thoughts while you’re skating is maybe a little dangerous. He’s thankful he’s not wearing his costume, so his pants aren’t as tight as they could be, because he’s about half hard by the time he skates back over to Victor, who looks more than a little disheveled. He also looks practically murderous.

 

When Yuuri leans close to ask Victor sweetly what he’d thought about Yuuri’s skating this time, Victor curls his fingers in the front of the younger man’s light jacket and pulls him even closer.

 

“You are being a very bad boy, Yuuri Katsuki,” he hisses into Yuuri’s ear. Something flashes hot and potent in Yuuri’s stomach. Oh dear. He’d forgotten that Victor is a lot better at this sort of thing than he is. Victor still looks more than a little flustered, but he also seems to have gotten over his surprise. “Very nasty things happen to bad boys, little Yuuri. Your behavior is quite shocking. Shall I drag you back into the locker room and fuck you over one of the benches? Is that what you would like me to do? I might forget to lock the door, you have made me so forgetful.”

 

“Victor,” gasps Yuuri. His whole body shivers, but not from the chill. No, every part of Yuuri feels hot.

 

“I shall have to punish you later,” purrs Victor, and Yuuri gulps. Victor can be terribly creative. One time when he’d thought Yuuri was being too lazy during practice, he’d tied Yuuri’s hands to the bed, put a cock ring on him and teased him for hours and hours, until Yuuri was crying from want, before he let him come. Ohh, he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. One of his skates slips and he has to clutch the rail to keep from falling on his ass in front of everybody.

 

“ _ Victor _ ,” he says again, pleading this time.

 

“This is your fault, Yuuri, for being such a naughty boy. In  _ public _ even. How shameless of you. Making me like this. Tch.”

 

“But I…”

 

“Your quad was sloppy,” says Victor sharply, letting go of Yuuri’s jacket. “So for the rest of your practice, you are going to repeat it until you get it right. Go.” He gives Yuuri a tiny shove. Yuuri sighs. It’s going to be practically impossible to land the quad right in his current state. He’s way too unfocused now, and Victor knows it. Yuuri can tell from the tiny smirk on his lover’s face. Turnabout, apparently, is fair play. He glances down at himself and blushes hotly. He’s completely erect inside his pants now, and if anyone looks, they’re going to be able to tell. Oh gods. 

 

“Oh, but Victor,” he whispers. Victor’s smirk widens.

 

“It serves you right for putting me in the same state. Now go, or things will only be worse for you.”

 

That doesn’t help at all. Makes it worse, in fact, because now Yuuri remembers another time Victor had decided that Yuuri hadn’t been paying attention to his coaching during another of their practices. That time, he’d fucked Yuuri for what had seemed like days, and every time Yuuri had gotten close to his release, Victor had pulled out. Pulled out and made him recite the instructions Victor had been giving him during practice before he’d relent and start fucking Yuuri again. Now all he can think about is what Victor is going to do to him when they get back to the hotel. It’s different from that time though, and even though his concentration is shot, the excitement he’d felt earlier is still there too, because he can see that Victor is still flushed and aroused too, and it’s because of Yuuri, and that’s still kind of amazing. 

 

His quad, however, is dismal. The aching flesh between his legs is too distracting. Every time he tries to focus on his skating, thoughts of dirty things Victor does to him sneak in to derail his concentration. Or the things Victor has let Yuuri do to him. He remembers how it had felt the first time Victor had let Yuuri fuck him, and how he’d come in less than three minutes because of how tight and warm and soft Victor had felt, and the way his insides had squeezed Yuuri so perfectly. He misses the landing and falls on his ass, his face flaming with embarrassment and lust. Victor skates out onto the ice to help him up and make sure he’s not hurt. He’s not. Yuuri’s fallen so many times that he’s gotten pretty good at doing it now. Once he’s assured that Yuuri is okay, Victor leans in close.

 

“Concentrate, Yuuri. Or would you rather I take you to the locker room?” Yuuri shakes his head vehemently. As terribly arousing as Victor’s threat had been, Yuuri’s pretty sure he’d die if anyone walked in on them. Victor may be a bit of an exhibitionist, but Yuuri most definitely is not. It had taken him months to work up the courage to try talking dirty to Victor last night. 

 

He struggles to his feet and tries again. And again and again, until his legs are shaking with fatigue and his cock aches like a bruise between his thighs and he feels dizzy with tiredness and sexual frustration. A couple of the other skaters give him funny looks, glancing down at the front of his pants and then pointedly away. Maybe the ice will melt and he’ll just sink through the floor. Finally, out of pure desperation, he manages to land a halfway creditable quad and Victor takes pity on him. Either that, or he’s worked up enough himself to want this to be over so they can go back to their hotel. He certainly seems to be in a bit of a hurry when they’ve finally taken off their skates and changed into regular shoes. Yuuri’s legs are a little wobbly.

 

It’s warm outside, so he ties his jacket around his waist to hide his obvious...problem, and is gratified to see that Victor does the same thing. They stand at the curb waiting for the taxi Victor has called.

 

“Tomorrow is the day before the competition,” says Victor quietly, as though Yuuri doesn’t know this. “There will be no practice. You’ll rest up for the event.”

 

“Yes, Victor,” whispers Yuuri. Victor turns to him and grins. It’s a sharp, wicked white shine.

 

“You’re going to need the rest,” he says in a low, rough voice. Yuuri shudders.

 

They don’t speak in the taxi, but Victor’s hand is on Yuuri’s thigh, very high up near the place where his erection throbs in his underwear, aching and feeling wet and sticky. He bites his lip to hold back a whimper when Victor’s thumb gently brushes against his crotch. Victor smiles. They hurry to their room once they reach the hotel. The door has barely shut behind them when Victor grabs Yuuri and spins him, shoving him roughly against the door. Their mouth smash together. Yuuri whines into the kiss as Victor devours his mouth, tongue sweeping inside to tangle with Yuuri’s, claiming him.  _ Owning _ him. When Victor finally pulls away, they’re both panting hard. But Victor steps back calmly and gestures towards the bathroom.

 

“Go take a shower. You had a hard practice,” he says, his voice rasping harshly. “And if you touch yourself, I’ll know, Yuuri, and your punishment will be worse.”

 

Yuuri thinks about it anyway as the hot water pours over him, easing tired muscles. Just a little, to ease a bit of the ache. But he doesn’t, because Victor seems to be almost psychic when it comes to him. Besides, Victor will ask, and Yuuri’s face will give him away in an instant if he disobeys. Damn it. So he showers as quickly as he can, feeling both anxious and triumphant at the same time. Victor does this to him all the time; makes him so desperate for his touch that he thinks his heart will explode, or his body will combust. Or that he’ll just come in his pants like an untried boy instead of a 24 year old man. But he’s never done the same to Victor before, and it’s still exhilarating, even if he’s a little nervous. Victor’s “punishments” are always as thrilling as they are torturous, and Yuuri has found that he gets off on being teased, on being edged until he’s practically sobbing (okay, sometimes literally sobbing) with want. He’d never dreamed anything could be as exciting as sex is with Victor. He never wants it to end. And to his amazement, Victor doesn’t either.

 

He exits the bathroom feeling almost shy, his towel wrapped around his waist. Now that the time has come, wondering what Victor’s going to do has him tied up in knots of nerves and lust. Victor is sitting on the bed, up at the head, leaning against the wall with his long legs stretched out in front of him. He’s not wearing anything but his snug black boxer briefs. They look so good against his fair, taut skin. Yuuri swallows past the lump in his throat that someone so beautiful could want him. Victor smiles wickedly and beckons him with one finger. Yuuri shuffles closer to the bed. Their bottle of strawberry flavored lube is lying on its side at Victor’s hip. No condom though. Yuuri remembers how embarrassed he’d been when they’d both gone together to be tested after he’d shyly told Victor it was okay if he didn’t wear a condom. Of course, Yuuri had been a virgin before Victor, but he’d loyally insisted on going with his lover when Victor had refused to bareback until he’d been sure he could do that to Yuuri safely. Victor had laughed, but Yuuri had gone anyway. It had been worth the embarrassment. Victor’s kind of a come slut. Yuuri finds it humiliating and shocking and also a huge turn-on when Victor uses his fingers to push his come back inside Yuuri’s hole afterwards, crooning to him about how pretty his hole is and how he loves the way it looks all full of Victor’s come. There’s something else on the bed beside Victor too, on his other side, where Yuuri hadn’t noticed it at first. One of Yuuri’s skates. Which makes no sense at all, so he decides not to think about it. Probably Victor had been checking Yuuri’s skates over while waiting for him to finish showering, to make sure they’re in good repair. He does this all the time. Like, really  _ all the time. _ Victor has a weird thing about skates that Yuuri doesn’t understand at all, but he accepts it because it’s just a part of Victor, and if Victor finds skates erotic, then that’s okay. Maybe he even does understand it a little, because skating itself is something Victor finds truly beautiful and sensual even after all his years of doing it. 

 

His train of thought is derailed completely when Victor’s hand flashes out fast as a snake’s strike and grabs him by the wrist, yanking him roughly onto the bed. He ends up tumbled over Victor’s legs in an awkward sprawl, his face planted into the bedspread, muffling his undignified squeak of alarm. He thrashes a little and tries to right himself, but Victor’s hand presses down on the middle of his back, holding him in place. The other hand yanks the towel away, exposing all of Yuuri’s back half to the air. He shivers a little, then cranes his neck around to look up at Victor quizzically.

 

“Victor? What…”

 

Victor’s hand pets his naked bottom gently. His fingers trace the crease between Yuuri’s cheeks, then press them apart a little. Yuuri’s question breaks off into a soft moan. Well, it’s a bit of an odd position, but if Victor wants to prep him like this, Yuuri’s not going to argue. Except Victor doesn’t reach for the lube.

 

“Your behavior was quite shocking today, Yuuri,” he says instead. His voice is low and dark, and sends a shiver up the younger man’s spine. Is….is Victor actually angry at him? Yuuri doesn’t really know how to  _ do _ seduction very well. Perhaps he’d miscalculated horribly? He flushes hotly and covers his face with his hands.

 

“I didn’t….I was  _ trying _ to….I’m sorry you hated it,” he whispers. Victor’s hand stills.

 

“Yuuri,  _ malysh _ , you are quite mistaken. I did not hate it, not at all. You were so sexy,  _ lyubov moya. _ ”

 

“O-oh. Okay,” breathes Yuuri, relieved. His flagging arousal comes back with a vengeance. So this  _ is _ about Victor’s creative and sexy and frustrating and wonderful sort of “punishment” after all. He squirms a little, rocking his hips against Victor’s leg.

 

“But it was very naughty of you to tease me that way,” continues Victor, tenderness vanishing from his tone as quickly as it had come, becoming dark and dangerous and so very sexy once again. Yuuri giggles a little. Victor makes a stern, disapproving sound in his chest. “There, in front of all those people where I could do nothing about it. Not to mention it was your last chance to practice before the competition and I do not think you were taking it very seriously at all. No, indeed, you decided to act like a wanton little slut instead.”

 

“I’m sorry Victor,” says Yuuri meekly, glad Victor can’t see his triumphant smile in this position. He knows Victor doesn’t mean the criticism, because he can feel Victor’s cock digging into his hip a little, and it feels really happy to be there.

 

“I do not think you are sorry at all. I think you enjoyed teasing me, Yuuri. I think you liked seeing me so aroused by you.”

 

“I...I did,” admits Yuuri breathlessly.

 

“Such a bad boy,” sighs Victor sorrowfully.

 

“What...ohh...what are you going to do?”

 

“I’m going to punish you, of course,” says Victor. His hand resumes petting Yuuri’s bare ass softly. Then the hand vanishes. Yuuri has a split second to wonder if Victor is picking up the lube at last, his ears perking up for the sound of the cap clicking open. Then a sharp sting appears as if by magic across the center of his backside. He bucks and lets out a small yelp. Has Victor….did Victor just  _ hit _ him?

 

“Victor! What are you doing?” he cries nervously.

 

“Bad little boys who behave like sluts get spanked,” purrs Victor in a silky tone. All the spit dries up in Yuuri’s mouth. Victor can’t be serious, can he? Sometimes Victor can be a little bit rough during sex when he’s really aroused, and he’s tied Yuuri’s hands a couple of times, but he’s never  _ hurt _ him before. Yuuri is suddenly frightened, and lunges hard to try to get away. Victor holds him firmly in place, lifting one of his legs to lock it securely over both of Yuuri’s.

 

“Wait,” yells Yuuri. “Victor,  _ stop _ !” And Victor, who has yet to actually strike him a second time anyway, sits still, but he doesn’t let Yuuri go.

 

“Yuuri,” he says patiently, “trust me. I would give my life before I would harm you. You do trust me, do you not?”

 

“I...yes,” says Yuuri slowly. His heart, which had begun to hammer against his ribs in near panic, starts to subside a little.

 

“This is a game I’ve wanted to introduce to you for a while now. I’d like you to give it a chance. If it becomes too much, or you truly hate it, there is a thing which is called a  _ safeword _ that you can say, and I will stop immediately. Always. You will  _ always _ have the power to make me stop, no matter what. I think, for us, that word will be  _ Eros. _ Does that sound all right to you?”

 

Yuuri is silent for some time, thinking hard about what Victor has said. The skin on his bottom feels a little prickly where Victor had struck him, but it doesn’t hurt. And Victor has done things to him in the past that had seemed a little scary at first, but had ended up being amazing. And Victor had said he’s wanted to do something like this for a long time. Yuuri wants to make Victor happy, more than anything. More than he wants to win the World Cup, even. And he believes Victor when he says that he will stop if Yuuri wants him to. If Yuuri says that….what was it? Safeword. He likes the sound of it. Safe. Yuuri is safe with Victor. He draws a deep, shuddering breath. Can he do this? It’s a lot more intimidating that coming up with a few dirty, sexy phrases he’s pretty much already heard Victor say (at least things very similar) before. This is like….attempting a jump he’s never been taught for the first time, all on his own, without directions. His ears are hot with embarrassment. Oh, Victor is probably going to laugh at him! He screws his eyes shut tightly.

 

“I was,” he stutters, awkward and hesitant and feeling terribly vulnerable, “I...I  _ was _ bad. I...I  _ wanted _ to be. I didn’t care who saw, I just wanted to dis...distract you and fluster you. I...I  _ liked _ doing it. I’m  _ not _ sorry!” He hears Victor’s sharp intake of breath. The hardness pressed against his hip  _ twitches. _ Victor growls softly.

 

“ _ Filthy _ little boy,” he says, and Yuuri thinks he sounds just a little breathless. He peeks behind himself tentatively and sees the huge, delighted smile on Victor’s face, which his lover quickly smooths away into a stern glare, but his eyes are sparkling and so, so blue. Yuuri’s terror vanishes. He must have said the right thing after all. “Ohh,” Victor continues, “you deserve to be taught  _ such _ a lesson.”

 

“Y-you let me go right now,” gasps Yuuri, struggling a little. Victor chuckles and clamps his leg down firmly, easily holding Yuuri in place. He pats Yuuri’s ass softly, although it’s definitely not reassuring.

 

“Not until you’ve learned your lesson,” he says firmly. And spanks Yuuri again. Yuuri gasps at the sting, but it quickly turns into a kind of warmth that sinks into his skin. 

 

“No,” he cries defiantly. Well, it’s meant to be defiant, but probably comes out sounding a lot more breathy and hesitant instead. Victor laughs and spanks him again. Yuuri’s no expert on this sort of thing, as it’s nothing he’s ever experienced before, but he has heard the occasional conversation between other boys when he was younger and even groups of adults reminiscing about their childhoods (foreigners mostly, because it’s not at all a common thing in Japan for parents to physically discipline their children), and he’s pretty sure corporal punishment is supposed to be considerably more painful than this. Victor’s slaps against his skin sting a little, but don’t really hurt at all. His bottom is warming up slowly, heat that tingles along his skin and sinks into his blood, heating that as well. If this is meant to teach him a lesson, the only thing he’s learning from it so far is that he thinks perhaps be may decide to be bad more often. 

 

He rocks against Victor’s thigh along with the slow, careful spanks, desperate for friction against his aching, drooling cock. Gods, he really  _ is _ a filthy little boy. Why is this so arousing? He feels so vulnerable, bent over Victor’s lap with his ass in the air, held so firmly in place. But far from being frightening, he finds that he likes it. He’s helpless in Victor’s strong hands. It’s startlingly erotic. Slowly, Victor builds the force behind the blows to Yuuri’s vulnerable bottom. The spanks start to sting more, but Yuuri just squirms and moans, practically lifting his hips to beg for more. He almost thinks he could come like this, humping Victor’s leg like the dirty boy he is while Victor spanks him harder. He loses track of time and place, whimpering and groaning, grinding himself against his lover harder, the slick leaking from his cock slippery against his belly and Victor’s thigh. He doesn’t know how much time has passed when Victor stops, his fingertips tracing soft circles over Yuuri’s hot flesh.

 

“Are you ready for your punishment now, naughty boy?” Yuuri lifts his head and blinks.

 

“But...but what was…”

 

“This,” says Victor, slapping his ass once more, “has been warmup.” Yuuri gulps.

 

Victor picks up the skate lying beside him on the bed. Yuuri stares at it in confusion. Victor slides off the slim, rubber blade guard and sets the skate back down on the bed. He flexes the guard in his hands. It is about 18 inches long, made of stiff but flexible rubber. It’s a little bit like a slim, thick ruler. 

 

“N-no,” whimpers Yuuri. “You...you can’t!”

 

“Naughty, bad,  _ filthy _ little boys must learn their lessons,” growls Victor in the sexy voice Yuuri loves so much. He has to choke back his helpless moan at the sound, and the words Victor is saying. “And  _ you _ are the one who decided he wanted to be stubborn. Or do you want to admit that you’ve learned your lesson?”

 

Yuuri eyes the blade guard and bites his lip. The truth is that he doesn’t want Victor to stop yet, but the thing in his lover’s hands seems like it will be vastly different from Victor’s hand. But Yuuri has always lived his life playing it safe. He’s never been a risk-taker. Not until today.

 

“I won’t,” he growls stubbornly, and this time he doesn’t think he sounds nearly as uncertain. He recalls how Victor had looked at the arena today. He had done that. Maybe he’s tired of playing it safe. He wants to know how it’s going to feel. 

 

“ _ Blyad _ ,” murmurs Victor fervently, and Yuuri feels a surge of pride and excitement. Oh, he’s so turned on he could die, and hearing Victor swear like that, like he’s a little awed and amazed by Yuuri, that’s a good feeling. 

 

Victor taps the flat side of the guard against Yuuri’s bottom a few times. Yuuri takes a deep breath. His lover raises his arm and brings the rubber down sharply across Yuuri’s reddened cheeks. Oh, oh it bites! The sting is immediate, and much sharper than the heat of Victor’s palm. But whatever “warmup” means, Victor has done a good job of it, because Yuuri, though he can’t hold back a small cry of pain,  _ writhes _ against Victor and pants. Victor makes a low, hungry, feral sound deep in his chest and spanks Yuuri again. And again and again. Yuuri yelps and whimpers and moans as he’s spanked. It hurts. But he feels light-headed and almost drunk, a lot like the way he feels after he’s been skating for so long that his mind separates itself from the pain and exhaustion in his muscles and he feels almost as if he’s floating separate from his body. It hurts, but it’s  _ good _ too. 

 

Victor spreads out the strokes of the rubber guard all over his ass, from the crest down to the very tops of his thighs, so that no one part of his flesh takes too much punishment. Again, time seems to become meaningless. Dimly, almost as if he’s looking down at someone else, Yuuri realizes that he’s crying, but there’s nothing of bitterness or sorrow in it. It’s just that he’s overwhelmed with sensation, and so helpless, and utterly at Victor’s mercy. His time on the circuit has been so stressful, and so frustrating at times, and the way some of the other skaters treat him like he’s a joke is so hard to take. He’s been shoving down all those feelings for a long time now, trying to focus only on Victor’s faith in him. It all comes out now, and it feels strangely  _ good. _ He feels lighter than he has in months. The rubber catches him hard right on the crease where his bottom and thighs meet and he wails, kicking his feet a little and sobbing. It’s enough, more than enough.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m suh-sorry,” he sobs. “I’ll be good!”

 

“So you’ve learned your lesson?” asks Victor.

 

“Yes,” cries Yuuri. “Oh yes! Victor, please! Please, I nuh-need...I…”

 

Victor drops the skate guard over the side of the bed to thump softly on the floor and hauls Yuuri into his arms, wrapping them  _ and _ his legs around Yuuri and holding him tightly. He whispers meaningless, stumbling words into Yuuri’s ear in Russian. Yuuri doesn’t understand most of them, but catches a few that Victor has taught him.  _ Love _ , and  _ beautiful, _ and  _ mine. _ He cries a little longer into Victor’s neck, but not very much. He feels too good, sort of blissed-out and peaceful, but still really turned on too. He holds onto Victor tightly, mouthing at his throat and collarbone in sloppy, uncoordinated kisses that only barely qualify as such. As soon as his tears dry up, he’s rutting  against Victor slowly, his whole body filled with a delicious lassitude, but underneath it his need is no less urgent. He needs Victor to touch him. He needs Victor to be with him, be  _ in _ him.

 

“You were so good for me,  _ lyubov moya _ ,” murmurs Victor softly. “So, so good. Are you all right?”

 

Yuuri nods wordlessly and presses against Victor harder.

 

“Need you,” he whispers. Victor hums in pleasure and gently pushes Yuuri back so he can look into his lover’s blurred, blown dark eyes. He kisses Yuuri, soft and sweet, but Yuuri makes urgent noises in his throat and licks into Victor’s mouth hungrily. Victor groans softly and deepens the kiss, eating at Yuuri’s mouth as if he’d like to devour him whole. Yuuri feels him let go with one arm, distantly hears a click. There’s a pause, and then cool, slick fingers slip between his cheeks. They circle his hole, tickling softly for a few moments while Victor keeps kissing him. Yuuri whines and tries to press back against those teasing fingers.

 

“Ah ah, be good now,” chuckles Victor. “You wouldn’t want me to have to punish you again so soon.”

 

“Ngh,” pants Yuuri, “maybe not  _ now _ …”

 

“Hm. Have I created a monster?” smiles Victor, then thrusts two fingers inside Yuuri’s ass up to the knuckles. Yuuri cries out and grinds down against the intrusion, his body adjusting to the stretch easily. He still needs a good bit of preparation to be able to take Victor’s size without pain, but two fingers are no problem for him anymore. He mashes their lips together again and whimpers into Victor’s mouth while his lover slowly pumps his fingers in and out a few times, curling them teasingly to brush Yuuri’s prostate and swallowing his cry of pleasure with a hungry rumble in his chest. 

 

“Hurry, please hurry,” gasps Yuuri, tearing his mouth away to beg Victor to move things along. If he didn’t know it would hurt more than he’d be able to enjoy, he’d be yanking down Victor’s shorts to impale himself right the hell now. Victor growls softly and leans forward to nip as Yuuri’s bottom lip as he scissors his fingers apart until he hears the soft whine in the younger man’s throat at the slight burn of the stretch. 

 

“Can you bear for me to let go, love?” asks Victor in a husky voice. “I want to watch your pretty hole open for me while I can see your cute red ass.”

 

“Yes...yes, just  _ please _ , Victor,” Yuuri replies, cooperating as Victor lays him down on his stomach on the bed, pushing his legs apart and crouching between them. 

 

“So red,” whispers Victor, “so  _ punished _ . Oh Yuuri, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too,” whimpers Yuuri, arching his spine when Victor adds more lube, spreading his sore cheeks with the fingers and thumb of one hand and pressing his fingers back inside. He spreads them apart, whispering filthy things to himself in Russian that are probably dreadfully embarrassing. Finally, he adds a third finger and Yuuri practically sobs with need.

 

“So pretty,” breathes Victor. “Your hole stretched around my fingers like this. Your ass is so red, so hot. Yuuri, I want to be inside you.”

 

“Do it,” begs Yuuri, rocking into Victor’s thrusts. “I’m ready Victor, please!”

 

“I usually take more time, love,” says Victor a little dubiously.

 

“I’m not usually so bad,” pants Yuuri recklessly. Victor’s breath catches in his throat, then he chuckles darkly.

 

“So then. Bad boys deserve to have their tight little holes fucked open hard…”

 

“Yes,” gasps Yuuri. 

 

“You’ll be sore tomorrow,” warns Victor.

 

“I have all day to rest. My coach already gave me orders,” Yuuri replies, looking over his shoulder with hungry eyes. Victor makes another one of those low, eager sounds in his chest. He pulls his fingers free with a filthy squelching sound and shoves his boxer briefs down hurriedly, slicking his erection with the lube dripping from his fingers. Then he kneels between Yuuri’s legs, supporting himself on one arm while he lines up his cock with the other hand. 

 

Yuuri lets out a low, guttural groan as Victor slowly presses inside him, his hole stinging a little at the deep stretch of taking Victor when he could probably have used a little more prep than this, but after what they’ve done tonight, it’s exactly what he wants. Victor doesn’t stop until his hips are pressed against Yuuri’s hot cheeks, and he lets out a groan of his own at the feel of the heat against his hips.

 

“Hah….Yuuri, so hot. You’re so tight,” he pants roughly, rocking gently against Yuuri’s body until he feels the quivering strain of his lover’s hole relax a little. Then he drags his cock back, back, until just the broad head remains inside Yuuri’s clutching rim. He pauses for a moment, then snaps his hips forward hard, burying himself balls deep inside Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri shouts at the pleasure-pain and bucks against Victor.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me,” he begs, knowing he’s babbling but unable to help it or to be embarrassed about it. It feels like he’s been hard forever by now, so hard it actually hurts, and he thinks he’ll die if he doesn’t come soon. Victor growls softly and gives him what he asks for, fucking into his pliant, eager body with deep, rough thrusts. Yuuri claws at the bedspread and howls. Yuuri lifts his hips a little to get the right angle and drives in harder, the head of his cock rubbing hard over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his lover’s body that makes him cry out helplessly and shudder. When Victor’s hand slides under him, reaching for his weeping cock, Yuuri stops him.

 

“N-no,” he cries desperately. “I don’t. Nguh. Need it. I’ll come too soon. Just this, Victor. Just you, in me.”

 

Victor curses again and wraps both his hands around Yuuri’s hips, pistoning in and out of him like he wants to break him, aiming for the place that gives him the most pleasure with every driving thrust. Yuuri feels his balls draw tight against his body, pleasure purling around his spine and drawing tighter and tighter. He sobs a little as the blending of white hot pleasure and deep, bruising ache combine into more than he can withstand. He screams Victor’s name when his climax hits him with the force of the bullet trains back at home, rocketing him over the edge so hard his vision goes white, his body curved in a taut, quivering bow as he comes and comes. Victor gasps when Yuuri’s body clamps down on him so hard it almost hurts a little, fucking him through his orgasm. Then, with a shout, he falls after his lover, his thick cock twitching as he fills Yuuri with his spend. 

 

They collapse together, the only sound in the room for some time the harshness of their breathing. Yuuri whimpers a little when Victor withdraws carefully from his body to lie beside him, curling around his body. Victor’s fingers toy with his used hole, playing with the slightly swollen, reddened rim, swirling through the come that leaks slowly from Yuuri’s ass, scooping it up with his fingers and pushing it back inside. Yuuri whines about it a little, but he’s too sated to really mind. Victor laughs.

 

“Someday soon I am going to buy you a nice plug. Then I can plug you up nice and tight with my come inside you and make you wear it, full of me all day. What do you think of that?”

 

“I think we both created monsters,” sighs Yuuri sleepily, turning to push against Victor, who wraps him in his arms and tucks Yuuri’s head under his chin, humming in agreement. 

*  
  


*

 

_ Malysh _ : Baby

_Lyubov moya:_ My love

_ Blyad _ : Fuck

 

 


End file.
